dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Free Marches
} |name = Free Marches |icon = Ico World Map.png |image = Free Marches.jpg |type = Confederation of city-states |location = Eastern Thedas |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (mentioned) Dragon Age: Origins (referenced in) Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Redemption Dragon Age Legends Dragon Age: Last Flight Dragon Age: Magekiller Dragon Age: Hard in Hightown Dragon Age: Knight Errant }} The Free Marches encompass a group of city-states situated in eastern Thedas (south of Antiva and the Tevinter Imperium, east of Nevarra, and north of Ferelden). The three real cities with any semblance of power in the Marches are Kirkwall, Starkhaven and Tantervale, each led by a titled official with the special right to name their city's Champion. The "Marchers" are independent-minded descendants of tough barbarians. Their cities have formed a loose confederation that rarely unites on any matter. In the event of aggression from larger neighbors, however, the Marchers can assemble a joint military front that even the greatest powers cannot dismiss.Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide, p. 246 During the Fifth Blight, many Fereldan refugees fled to the Free Marches. History Originally the cities that now make the Free Marches were either Planasene villages conquered by the magisters or settlements established from the grounds up by the Tevinters as the nation expanded. The settlements and villages grew into cities under Tevinter development. Between -180 Ancient and -171 Ancient, the Alamarri led by Maferath and Andraste invaded the Tevinter Imperium, taking over their southern cities with the notable exception of Emerius, which resisted them but fell to a slave rebellion much later in -25 Ancient. The last Tevinter city to fall was Nevarra City. There, Maferath made a secret deal with Archon Hessarian, who allowed the Alamarri to keep the lands they conquered in exchange for ceasing their invasion, and the life of Andraste. However Maferath's treachery is exposed and his people abandoned him and he was killed by his own sons, who split the newly conquered lands between themselves. As the Alamarri army lost its momentum and the chieftans battled between themselves, and the Tevinter Imperium recovered from the invasion, the cities took the opportunity to break free and become independent. This state was not to last, however, as many of the cities have been taken over and made independent over again; others, such as Nevarra City expanded so much that they turned into full grown nations. In 1:95 Divine, the last battle of the Second Blight was fought at Starkhaven with a human army led by the Wardens. Both sides suffered heavy losses, but Zazikel was finally slain by the Grey Warden Corin.Codex entry: Vestments of Sacrifice In 2:15–2:45 Glory Starkhaven arose and prompted its king, Fyruss, in attempt to unite the Free Marches under his banner and build his own empire. In 2:80 Glory, Fyruss was betrayed by his Tevinter allies and ousted from Starkhaven; the Tevinter Imperium conquered his city in result. This led the Chantry to declare an Exalted March to liberate Starkhaven from the Imperium. The following battle for the independence of Starkhaven was short, but bloody. In 5:12 Exalted, the Archdemon Andoral awoke triggering the Fourth Blight. The darkspawn devastate Antiva & Rivain before swarming across the Free Marches. The cities of Wycome and Kirkwall are evacuated by the Grey Wardens and Fortress Haine is rebuilt as a haven for refugees. Dragon Age: Last Flight, ch. 7–8, 14, 16–19 In 5:37 Exalted, Tylus, the first Van Markham king of Nevarra, was crowned after having claimed to be a descendant of Drakon's son, killed in Cumberland. Being a hero of the recent Fourth Blight, Tylus was able to stir nationalistic feelings in the western Free Marches against the growing power of Orlais. He proved his military might by winning several major battles against the Orlesians, with a decisive battle taking place in 5:40Codex entry: Armor of the Fallen, establishing Nevarra as a new, growing power.Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p. 344 In 7:56 Storm, the Qunari landed near Ostwick and launched assaults against Starkhaven and Kirkwall. Starkhaven prevailed, but Kirkwall fell due to the magic of the Saarebas. The city remained under Qunari power until Orlesian Chevalier Ser Michel Lafaille liberated Kirkwall in 7:60 Storm. He found that most of the population was converted to the Qun. Kirkwall was incorporated into the Orlesian Empire, and Lafaille became the ruler of the city, named Viscount by the Orlesian emperor.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 3 In 8:05 Blessed, Kirkwall rebelled against Orlesian rule and gained independence, but maintained the title of viscount as its ruler. In 8:82 Blessed, Nevarra begins a bloody campaign of conquest within the Free Marches, encouraged by their taking of Perendale & Hasmal. They are stopped by Cade Arvale, who is named Champion of Tantervale for his deed.Codex entry: Mantle of the Champion In 9:21 Dragon, Viscount Perrin Threnhold attempts to expel the Templar Order from Kirkwall, killing Knight-Commander Guylian in a raid on the Templar stronghold, only to be overthrown by the Templar Knight Meredith Stannard, who was promoted to Knight-Commander soon after. With the Chantry's support, she appointed Marlowe Dumar to succeed Perrin as Viscount, but commands the true authority in the city from the Gallows. Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 4, Codex entry: Viscount Marlowe Dumar, Codex entry: Knight-Commander Meredith Geography Settlements * Ansburg - located in the eastern Free Marches, alongside the Minanter River. Though it's a bustling center of agricultural trade, Ansburg is frequently called a "backwater". * Hasmal - its position on the edge of the Silent Plains means a regular influx of Tevinter refugees (usually escaped slaves). * HambletonCodex entry: Cold-Blooded - located near Markham * Hercinia - a palatial city-state on the Amaranthine coast. Known for its taxes and frequent raider activity. * Kaiten * Kirkwall - as the gate for nautical trade moving into and out of the heart of the continent, Kirkwall is the major trade hub of the Free Marches.Epilogue (Trespasser) * Markham - Ansburg's more cultured sister city, located in the southern Free Marches, not far from the Vimmark Mountains. Markham is a center for agricultural research and home to one of the largest universities in Thedas. * Ostwick - its position on the mouth of the Waking Sea made it the Qunari's first landing point in the Free Marches. Famous for its double walls. * Starkhaven - largest city in the Free Marches. Located alongside the Minanter River. * Tantervale - located in the western Free Marches along the banks of the Minanter River. One of the three most influential cities in the Free Marches. Chantry law is all but absolute, and the city guard is obsessed with enforcement. * Wycome - located on the Amaranthine coast, near the mouth of the Minanter river. Widely regarded as the most free of the Free Marches and the revelry capital of Thedas. Notable for being the second-greatest importer of Antivan wine after Orlais depite having less than a third the population of Val Royeaux. Regions * The Bone Pit * Estwatch * Green Dales * Minanter River * Planasene Forest * The Wounded Coast * Vimmark Mountains, including the Sundermount Culture and society Marchers were once known for raiding the northern seaboard of Ferelden.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Nevarra started out as a member of the Free Marches, but has expanded in size and power far beyond its former peers. The Marches were once part of the Tevinter Imperium, evidence of which is found in the architecture of cities - high buildings built almost all in white stone. The Free Marches are known as the breadbasket of Thedas; its farms along the banks of the Minanter River are the source of much of the continent's food. Starkhaven, the largest of the cities in the Free Marches, is situated on this waterway.Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide, p. 246 The central location of the Marches relative to the other lands of Thedas makes the population very culturally diverse. The movement of goods and trade brings people from across the continent, and many native-born Marchers are born of parents from elsewhere. That being said, the region is not completely welcoming to newcomers. Many Marcher-born citizens resent the presence of foreigners and see the influence of outside nations and cultures as a threat to their way of life. In the wake of the Fifth Blight, Kirkwall in particular suffered from an outgrowth of nativist sentiment, as the presence of so many Fereldan refugees and a force of marooned Qunari led to a backlash from Marchers angry at what they saw as a takeover of the city by foreign powers. Despite the cosmopolitan tendencies of the area, rivalries between Marcher cities usually take precedence over the common bond of "being a Marcher". The Grand Tourney One of the Free Marches' most celebrated events is the Grand Tourney. Participants from all over Thedas converge on this festival of martial skill and valor in a competition to crown a champion of the games. The victor is awarded a coronet of sage leaves and a trophy blade known as the Celebrant, which is inscribed with the names of every champion since the first Tourney. A letter by a Free Marcher reads: "The most important thing to know about the Free Marches is that we're free. We determine our own destiny, and that pleases us. Beyond that, the only other time we coalesce is when Grand Tourney comes to town. Then we boldly express our pride to any foreigner who'll listen. We'll kiss freedom on the lips and even lock arms with a proud Starkhavener! Alas, it lasts only a day, but there's no harm in that, right?" The tradition of the Grand Tourney is considered one of few common bonds that every Marcher shares happily, and is a notoriously jubilant phenomenon despite its brevity. The most recent Grand Tourney was held in the Nevarran city of Cumberland and was sponsored by Rainier Aehernthal, a merchant of impressive means. Politics The Free Marches have no central government, no king and no capital, making the whole region difficult to protect and its economy disparate. Each city is self-governing and wary of intrusions by its neighbours, frequently leading to tensions between them as they jocky and vie for power. The government of each state also varies, the seaport of Kirkwall, for example, is officially governed by a singular ruler in the form of the Viscount, but real political authority rests in the heads of the local chapter of the Templar Order. During times of crisis, the most powerful merchants, generals and rulers of the Free Marches can convene to deal with the issue, similar to the Landsmeet of Ferelden.Codex entry: The Free Marches Titles Official titles differ from one Marcher city to another, though currently none of them boasts a King. The supreme leaders are titled as follows: *'Duke' — the ruler of Wycome. Known Dukes include: **Antoine - the Duke of Wycome in 9:41. A corrupt ruler who sought to purge Wycome of its elves using red lyrium. An elven Inquisitor's actions may result in his death resulting in a council style government representing various sectors of Wycome, the Alienage and the Keeper of the Lavellan clan. *'Lord/Lady Chancellor' — the ruler of Tantervale. Known Lord Chancellors include: ** Joffrey Orrick - Lord Chancellor in 9:29.Codex entry: Marcher Misconceptions *'Margrave/Margravine' — the ruler of Ansburg. Known Margraves includes: **Thalia Aurum - a Margravine ruling in 8:93 Blessed during the Fereldan Rebellion and maternal aunt to Eamon Guerrin and Teagan Guerrin. *'Prince' — the ruler of Starkhaven. Starkhaven has been ruled by a number of overlords seeking extravagant titles, the latest being King Ironfist. After Ironfist's rule was peacefully ended, the city's people begged the noble who led the successful protest - Vael - to be their new king. Feeling no one was worthy of such a title and that it would encourage corruption as it had with previous rulers, Vael refused, declaring Prince to be Starkhaven's supreme title. Known Princes include: **Lord Vael - the first Prince of Starkhaven. **Artesian Vael - a Prince who ruled during the Exalted Age. **Goran Vael - a cousin of the main Vael family who was placed on the throne as a puppet by Lady Johane Harimann, who had the previous Prince and most of his immediate heirs assassinated in 9:31. **Sebastian Vael - the Prince of Starkhaven in 9:41 if Hawke assisted him in investigating his family's assassination. *'Teyrn' — the ruler of Ostwick. *'Viscount' — the title given to the rulers of Kirkwall and Kaiten; it originates from when the lands of the Marches were part of the Orlesian Empire. Known Viscounts include: **Viscounts of Kaiten: ***Khedra - a venerated ruler who was possessed by a Pride demon. ***Ravi - overthrew the corrupt Khedra and became the next Viscount of Kaiten. **Viscounts of Kirkwall: ***Ser Michel Lafaille - the first Viscount of Kirkwall. An Orlesian who led an army of chevaliers against the Qunari occupying Kirkwall, he was appointed Viscount by the Emperor in 7:60. ***Chivalry Threnhold - became Viscount at the beginning of the Dragon Age. The father of Perrin Threnhold. ***Perrin Threnhold - assumed the title in 9:14, notorious for attempting to expel the Templar Order from Kirkwall in 9:21. He was ousted and imprisoned until his death by poison two years later. ***Marlowe Dumar - the Viscount of Kirkwall from 9:21 until his execution by the Arishok in 9:34. ***Hawke - named as the new Viscount/Viscountess in 9:37 if they side with the templars at the onset of the mage rebellion in Kirkwall. ***Bran - Provisional Viscount of Kirkwall by 9:41. For everybody else, Serah and Messere are common, gender-neutral forms of address within the Free Marches. Serah is used when addressing someone of equal or lesser status, while Messere is for a person of greater status. Developer Forum Post Retrieved 04-02-2011 Champion This title is bestowed, only by a city ruler, on an individual who has proven her/his dedication to the city in blood, sweat, and leadership. The title is not necessarily a sign of honor, for a Champion can utilize methods that evoke love or fear. There have been Champions of Starkhaven, Tantervale and Kirkwall. Known Champions include: * Unnamed Champion of Starkhaven who fought during the Fourth Blight, including at the Battle of Ayesleigh. * Cade Arvale - originally from Rivain, named Champion of Tantervale in 8:82 Blessed for stopping Nevarra's expansion into the Free Marches. * Hawke - first Champion of Kirkwall. Named in 9:34 Dragon for repelling the Qunari during the First Battle of Kirkwall. See Codex entry: Mantle of the Champion, and Stonehammer armor set Notable people with Free Marcher origins , a Free Marcher]] * Blackwall * Charade Amell * Donnic Hendyr * Elthina * Gamlen Amell * Grace * Hawke * The Inquisitor * Leandra Amell * Marlowe Dumar * Meredith Stannard * Orsino * Raleigh Samson * Saemus Dumar * Sebastian Vael * Varric Tethras * Vivienne * The WardenHuman Mage Origin only Notes * In Dragon Age II, a loading screen trivia claims that there are only two Circles of Magi in the Free Marches; one in Starkhaven and the other in Kirkwall. In Dragon Age: Inquisition however, it is revealed that there is a Circle in OstwickA mage human Inquisitor hails from the Ostwick Circle and one in HasmalAnswer a Request from Hasmal. There are also mentions of a circle in MarkhamCodex entry: The Basket of Lost Socks and AnsburgCodex entry: Air of Confidence, though it is not known whether these still exist. Trivia * Jellied meats are a delicacy in some parts of the Free Marches. Gallery Kirkwall chantry.jpg|The Kirkwall Chantry, an example of Tevinter architecture FreeMarchesTavern.png|A Free Marches tavern Sundermount-01-p.jpg|Sundermount, highest mountain in the Vimmark Mountains HawkeStatue.png|Statue of triumph against the Qunari on the Docks of Kirkwall FreeMarchesHouse.png|A Free Marches house in the poorer districts See also * Note: A Letter Written in A Shaking Hand References Category:Free Marches Category:Nations